


Fight me?

by theaceangel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Bad Flirting, First Meeting, Flirting, Yuri is still a skater, nurse!Otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaceangel/pseuds/theaceangel
Summary: Yuri pretty much sucks at flirting. It's a good thing the hot nurse doesn't mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a tumblr post that can be found [here](http://theaceangel.tumblr.com/post/156455449150/officialcadbane-ohsebs-ohsebs-ohsebs-my). This is the first thing I've posted so please don't judge me too badly.

You know, for a professional athlete, Yuri Plisetsky had terrible lungs. Usually, they worked just fine, but sometimes they would completely crap out on him and he’d be dragged to the hospital by Yakov or Viktor and Yuuri to find out what was wrong. The diagnosis this time; acute bronchitis. Yakov had left Yuri at the hospital after making sure that he was comfy under a mountain of pillows and blankets with the promise that Yuuri and Viktor would come by after training. Yuri didn’t mind Yakov leaving, he had the bedside manner of a monkey and all Yuri wanted to do was sleep. 

However, the universe seemed to be entirely against Yuri that day, because just as he was starting to doze off, the door to his room opened.  
“I’m just here to check on your vitals.” The intruder said softly. Yuri poked his head out from under a pillow, fully prepared to tell the nurse to go away, when he saw said nurse and Yuri’s brain followed his lungs in crapping out completely. No one had a right to be that attractive, especially in those awful scrubs the nurses had to wear. The guy looked to be a few inches taller than Yuri (not that that was difficult), with a strong jaw, silky black hair, and an undercut that made Yuri weak. Unsure of what to do, Yuri stayed quiet while the nurse checked through his paperwork. Unlike most Russian skaters, Yuri wasn’t really one for flirting, but he thought that maybe he should make an exception for this guy. The only problem was, Yuri had no clue what to say. At least he was able to hide in his pillow mountain rather than having to face possibly the most attractive person Yuri had ever seen.

He almost made it through the entire interaction without embarrassing himself. But when the nurse asked him how he was feeling, Yuri replied with ‘fight me’ before he could even think about what he was saying. Usually, Yuri’s harsh words and aggressive tone made new people recoil in horror, but the nurse only smiled, and adjusted his pillows before saying ‘maybe later’ and leaving the room. Once the door was closed, the full realisation of what he’d just done hit him square in the face and Yuri groaned. He wasn’t a people person, but this was bad, even for him. At least no one from the rink was there to witness his embarrassment, or he never would have lived it down.

~~~

Later, once Viktor and Yuuri had come and gone, the attractive nurse made a second appearance. When he asked how Yuri was feeling, Yuri fully intended on telling the nurse to fight him again. After all, if he was going to be an idiot, he was going to be a consistent idiot. But, before Yuri could finish the two simple words, his crappy lungs decided to make their presence known and Yuri started coughing uncontrollably. The nurse smiled softly again and rubbed Yuri’s back until the coughing subsided.  
“I would fight you,” the handsome nurse said as he gathered up his clipboard from Yuri’s bedside table. “but I know you’d win.” Yuri just about died on the spot, collapsing back on his pillow the moment the nurse was out of the room. Was that guy flirting with him? The entire notion seemed absurd. Sure, people had flirted with Yuri before (he was a minor celebrity and not exactly unattractive, it happened), but this nurse was clearly not people; he looked like some sort of God and he’d seen straight through Yuri’s angry pretences without even blinking. It’s not possible, Yuri told himself. Tthis guy way out of his league, even on a good day, and Yuri was fairly certain that he currently looked like a zombie, having spent most of the day alternating between sleeping and coughing his lungs up. No, the guy was just being nice. That was his job after all.

~~~

The next morning, Yuri woke up to a text from Yakov, saying that he’d send Mila over to check on him at lunchtime. He groaned at the thought. Mila was like a sister to him, but there was no way she wouldn’t take the opportunity to get a date with the hot nurse. Yuri actually thought he’d prefer Yuuri and Viktor hovering around his bedside acting like over-protective parents.

Of course, because the universe hates Yuri, the other Yuuri and Viktor decided to tag along with Mila at lunchtime just to check on him. The only upside was that the attractive nurse (whose name Yuri had learnt was Otabek when he’d asked the nurse bringing him breakfast where the handsome man was) didn’t start work until the evening, so Mila couldn’t whisk him away like she had so many other men. Despite this, Yuri still scowled every time someone opened the door and it turned out not to be Otabek.  
“You know, I’m really not using this situation to my full advantage.” Mila mused, having made herself quite comfortable on Yuri’s bed, much to Yuri’s annoyance. “Not only can I lay claim to the comfy couch in the break room without you to challenge me, this is the perfect excuse to go on the hunt for cute doctors. Yet you’ve been in here for 24 hours and I’ve done neither.”  
“Mila, you should be more concerned about poor Yurio right now.” Viktor scolded, despite the fact that he’d ignored Yuri for the better part of an hour, talking in hushed tones with Yuuri about choreography for next season, totally oblivious to the rest of the world.  
“You’re right!” Mila exclaimed, sitting straight up in Yuri’s bed. “How could I be so selfish? I need to find Yuri a cute doctor too.” Yuri’s mind instantly went to Otabek, and he blushed furiously, which Mila and Viktor delighted in.  
“Mila, that’s not what Viktor meant.” Yuuri said, ever the responsible adult.  
“Oh Katsudon, not everyone can marry the living legend of the skating world.” Mila pouted. “And it’s my duty as Yuri’s wingwoman to help him get laid, even -” Mila didn’t get to finish her sentence, because Yuri had decided that he’d had enough and attempted to shove Mila off of his bed. Unfortunately, Yuri was so weak that Mila barely moved and the physical exertion sent Yuri into a violent coughing fit. While Mila and Viktor burst into laughter, Yuuri rushed to help Yuri and successfully removed Mila from the bed. Eventually Yuri kicked the three of them out, telling them that they could not use his illness as an excuse to miss practice. Yuri thought it was unfair for them to hide out in his hospital room to avoid Yakov when they were all perfectly healthy, and Yuri needed to get rid of them so that he could finally sleep in peace. 

When he woke up from his nap, Yuri found a disposable coffee cup from the cafe downstairs on his bedside table. Yuri smiled as he read the neat writing on the side of the cup; a phone number followed by the words ‘fight me? ~ Otabek (the nurse)’.


End file.
